Master of the Gates
by Sage of the Untold Prophecy
Summary: What if Naruto wasn't as dumb as everyone believed, what if in fact he was hiding the real him to prevent people from knowing of his true skills, what if he had been able to do what no one ever thought of trying before, like finding a way to permenently open the eight gates?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto or any of its characters…though I might get lucky meet Kishimoto and trick him into giving me the right to claim it, it's good to dream isn't it? Any way on to my first ever fan fiction!

Master of the Gates

"Normal Speech"

_"Thinking"_

**"Demonic/Angry/Omnipotent Speech"**

It was a common day in the great village of Konaha, people were bustling about, chatting to friends, or even having a simple drink at the bar, but like most things it all goes away when night embraces all. Now we zoom in on a supposedly "empty" training field while finding what appears to be a boy no older then five or six years of age. Now while it is uncommon to see a child out at night you must understand that this is no normal child, if there ever was a concept of being normal existed, he is the son of the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze the Kiroii-Senko, and Konaha's Aka-shi, Kushina Uzumaki, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. But that is what almost everyone except the current Hokage don't know, but what they do know is that he is the container of one of the most powerful beings in existence, the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Of course though, he already knows all that the mask he puts on for everyone, even the Sandaime who is the one in charge after Narutos father died sealing the Kyuubi into him. In reality he is probably the smartest person next to a Nara.

Anyway back to the training field we see Naruto meditating and being as calm and relaxed as possible. If one were to look with the eyes of a Hyuuga they would see an unusual anomaly, that being, despite his enormous reserves, his chakra is moving in perfect calmness until you get to what is commonly referred to the First Gate of the Hachimon or Eight Celestial Gates. Now what you would see there is that it's if that the "gate" appears to slowly open although you would have been hard pressed to notice. You see what he is trying to do is permanently open the gate. You may be wondering if that is even possible, well anything is possible when you have three things in this world, those things are determination, patience, and most admittedly Chakra.

Now if you are new to the concept of chakra it is at first very simple to understand. Chakra, as far as everyone else is concerned, is the combination of the physical energy in ever cell of the human body and the experience you gain from missions or everyday lives. But in truth it is more complicated than that, granted not by much but still, it is the combination of Ki although this is what was explained previously is quite accurate but not correct, it is the very source of physical capabilities which gives the cells in the human body energy. The second half is called Reiatsu which is the power granted to your soul and is capable of having the same effect as Killing Intent though it is only accessible through the combination of Ki in the living body. While these are the two energies used to combine and make Chakra they are nothing more than that in this tale.

Now back to Naruto, the reason he is doing this is in fact very simple. He wants to see if it's possible, after all he heard how one person in a green spandex suit actually opens them by forcefully opening them. Now think about if they are opened forcefully and cause harm to the body then what would happen if you were open it slowly and allowing your body to get used to the chakra output as well as preventing harm to the body. So here he is trying to do what most thought to impossible and after a whole year of meditating….he does it. Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, the Pariah of Konaha, the Sandaime Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the Prankster from Hell, has permanently opened the first gate of the Hachimon. But why stop there when there are seven more?

**_Eight Yrs Later_**

We find Naruto waking up in his run down apartment at 6:00 AM sharp. Over the years he had grown in height that most his age and older would be hard pressed to believe is real. He stands at an impressive 5'10" with his hair going down to his mid back in a ponytail, along with six pack abs that even steel would feel soft in comparison, arms and legs that could crush boulders with a simple flex but remain tight and compressed to look more slim and sleek, eyes that could and would put the ocean and sky to shame, and lastly pectorals that looked as if it was stone, all in all he would put a sculpture made by ten of the best artist and stone workers to shame.

Over the eight years Naruto had covertly bought weights with seals in order to increase the weight so as to avoid having to buy heavier weights. He had studied tai-jutsu styles far and wide with his unique eidetic memory he was able to memorize them all and created his own style the Sen kobushi mainly for the fact he has effectively combined all the styles he read into one. As for nin-jutsu he had been able to surprisingly learn a decent amount of Iryō gijutsu in order to heal anything from minor to average levels of injury and nothing more. But sadly his only skills in gen-jutsu was the ability to detect and dispel them and the henge. He had also found a unique skill that went back to the Shodaimes time, Sen-jutsu. So far he had manage to make one jutsu with the sage arts and that was the doragon-ken, a jutsu that would miraculously manifest a giant silver Japanese dragon nearly twice the size of a certain snake boss and continue to obliterate all in its path. Sadly that _form_ of the jutsu is only accessible through sen-jutsu, but it does have a small scale version that would, if it hit, close off nearly twenty to thirty tenketsu at once, a move that most Hyuuga would do anything to get their hands on.

Finally though he had also manage to unlock all the Hachimon permanently. But do to the sheer power he would be releasing would obviously attract unwanted attention so to burn that bridge he had trained to suppress his massive amount of chakra to that of civilian levels, although a Hyuuga would be able to notice the difference given ten or so seconds.

As Naruto prepares to get ready to got to the academy a voice suddenly speaks to him.

**"You know once you reveal your capabilities that Uchiha prick is going to demand you "****_give" _****him your ****_power,_**** right?"**said the voice in his head.

"_Yeah Kurama I know that that's going to happen, but hey imagine the look on his face when I say no_." thinks Naruto to the infamous nine tailed fox now known as Kurama.

**"Yeah I know I was just wondering if you were really serious about doing it this time."**says the fox.

"_Oh I'm serious this time, I mean failing the other two gen-nin exams was just an excuse find out what Mizuki was up to and now that I know well…_" he thinks leaving the rest for Kurama to chew over for thought.

_"Anyway besides that it's about time that Konaha finally see what's under the mask of the village idiot."_thinks Naruto with conviction. And with that he steps out of his apartment without the illusion he had placed on himself to look the part of a class clown. He was wearing what appeared to be a haori that had the kanji for one thousand on his right shoulder and the kanji for will on the left and the kanji for determination, patience, and chakra on the back all in a silver color. The haori itself was a midnight blue in color with black trimming with a torn look at the bottom with the arms covering the weights on his arms. Under that lied a blackish blue muscle shirt and black cargo pants covering his leg weights the went into a black steel toed boot. His hands and arms themselves were covered in white bandages with fingerless gloves with a steel plate across the knuckles.

**"Alright kit just try not to kill anyone at the academy just a good maiming will be fine."**says Kurama with a smirk.

_"Yeah, yeah, yeah, now just be quiet and enjoy the show you lazy fox, Kami knows I will"_respond our favorite blonde.

**"*Heh*, give 'em hell kit, give 'em hell."**was Kuramas last comment for the moment.

"_Oh I will, believe me I will" _thought the blonde before heading out to do as his first and best friend suggested.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors Note: Well there you have it my first fan fiction EVER! So please give me your honest reviews and if you have any suggestions as to what I should fix PLEASE TELL ME! Other then that I am pretty good, Oh, and no flamers because if your going to hate, hate somewhere else please and thank you. I have just added a poll for who Naruto should be paired with so i can get enough time to be able to figure how to do it it will be open for two weeks, Bye!

ment here...


	2. Chapter 2

Paste your do

Welcome to the second Installment of Master of the Gates I would just like to thank you all for staying with this fic and to reward you for that I will begin the second chapter

Chapter 2: Prodigy

"Shikamaru Nara…"Here"…Sasuke Uchiha…"Hn"…"Okaaay, next Naruto Uzumaki…..Naruto Uzumaki…..*Sigh*….Okay now tha-" says Iruka, the teacher of Narutos class, when he is interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Huh?" was his smart reply "Who's there?" he says after a second. After that was said the door slides open to reveal a person who was 5'10" with long blonde hair in a ponytail that reached the middle of his back and a midnight blue haori that concealed what lay beneath. They also noticed the kanji on the haori while mostly wondering why someone would have one thousand on it?

"Hey! Who the hell do you think you are barging into our class!?" says a boy with a small white dog on his head.

"Well, Kiba, I'll have you know that I belong in this class seen as how I'm here to take the gen-nin exam" answered our "stranger".

"Huh!? What do you mean you're here to take the exam!? Just who are you!?" continues Kiba.

"*Sigh* What I mean Kiba is that I, Naruto Uzumaki, am here to, simply put, take the exam." responds our (currently) enigmatic blonde, whose response gets quite the uproar from the class.

"WHAT!?" shouts practically the whole class at the announcement.

"Ha, as if you could be the dobe." says Sasuke with assurance.

"And what makes you think I'm not?" questions Naruto.

"The simple fact that you are taller than anyone our age, the fact that you have longer hair than him, and the fact that you are not wearing that orange jumpsuit." finish the Uchiha with slight arrogance. What he wasn't expecting was for the "faker" to start his own explanation.

"Well you would be right….if that was the real me." states Naruto causing Sasukes smirk to slip off. "Now for fact number one, I am this tall mainly for the fact I had eaten a pretty healthy diet and my genes. For fact number two and three is rather simple, Gen-jutsu, I would never something that bright and orange as a ninja." finishes the blue eye teenager.

"Kai!" says about some odd eleven students trying to see if _this _is a gen-jutsu, fortunately, or unfortunately depending how you look at it, it didn't work.

"Really now, you would think I would place myself under a gen-jutsu just to look like this during the exam?" asks the un-transformed boy further shocking the class with the maturity they heard from him and sending them further into a raze.

"ALRIGHT!" exclaims Iruka after finally having enough of being ignored. "Now if you'll please take your seat Naruto we'll gladly begin the test." says the teacher earning groans from the lazy and a chorus of finally from the hyper students, but not an ounce of complaining or excitement came from Naruto which surprised him greatly. Yes he believes that this is Naruto mainly due to the fact he checked himself to make sure he wasn't being pranked.

After Naruto took his seat at the back corner near the window they begun. The first part of the test was the written portion, now Naruto may not be a Nara but he is most certainly the closest person to it, so it only took him ten out forty five minutes to take the test. And right when he put the pencil down in walked Mizuki.

"Sorry I'm late Iruka I got sidetracked by that demon cat Tora clawing at my face." He say gaining confused looks from the students and a shiver from Iruka who looked sympathetic after hearing the reason.

"It's alright we just started anyway so just kick back and relax for now." says Iruka.

As the rest of the time for the test is used up Mizuki and Iruka gather the test and leaves the m with the test graders. After that hey all head outside to begin the second part of the exam, Tai-jutsu. "Alright class this part of the exam you will face each other in a one on one match that will stop when one of you are unable to continue, Okay?" he says earning a chorus of "Hai!" in response.

Eventually they get the clan heirs. First up was Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aubarame, a boy who wears a high collar trench coat and round sunglasses. The winner of that match ended up in Kibas favor due to relying more on tai-jutsu than Shino who relies on his bugs. Next was Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi, which due to being best friends refused to fight each other. After them was Ino Yamanaka and Hinata Hyuuga, which the winner of that match was surprisingly Hinata who showed a calm face the whole way through. Then just Naruto and Sasuke were the last two to go.

"Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha enter the ring and when I say so, fight." says Mizuki with a small dark grin forming, oh yes he now knows that the unusually tall blonde was Naruto after being told so by Iruka.

"Alright dobe let's get this over with." says Sasuke with the usual arrogance back in place.

"Yes, lets get this done Uchiha" says Naruto unperturbed by Sasukes arrogance.

Iruka looked at both students before giving a brief shout of "Hajime!"

And with that they started. Naruto had merely stayed were he was while Sasuke first got into a stance before launching forward with a skillfully thrown strike to Narutos head. But to Naruto it was as if Sasuke was moving in slow motion so he simply ducked under the strike and delivered a stunning palm strike to Sasukes solar plexus knocking the wind out of him. As he took a step back to let Sasuke get his breath he observed the situation with cold calculating eyes. As Sasuke gained his second wind he glared at Naruto with an unreadable expression.

_"Hn, So the dobe is better than I thought maybe I should be careful here." _thought the avenger. And with that he "carefully" struck again, but all Naruto did was tilt his head back dodging the strike then driving his head forward into Sasukes own. The blow left Sasuke stunned as he tried to rid himself of the pain while Naruto calmly stood still. So far every one was stunned that the dobe isn't just standing up to Sasuke but is _winning._ The concept was so foreign to them they couldn't think straight for a moment.

After letting Sasuke get back up he decided to finish it, and like a blur he moved. All you could see was a streak of midnight blue and then _thud!_ it was over. Naruto stood vicious over the prone form of Sasuke. After waiting a few moments for him to come to Naruto had his hand out for him to grab.

"That was a good fight Sasuke, but maybe you shouldn't let your arrogance cloud your judgment on what to do in a fight, okay?" he says still having his hand out. A moment later Sasuke took it being lifted to his feet and giving a nod to Naruto before walking back to the other students with Naruto in tow. Iruka was impressed with Naruto with the level of maturity Naruto showed while Mizuki was gritting his teeth together at not being able to fail the "demon brat".

"Okay class now to the targets to practice your throwing accuracy." stated Iruka leading them to said targets. Eventually they got through everyone until as usual the clan heads. Kiba got seven out of ten on the kunai while getting a six out of ten on the shuriken, Shino got the same thing for kunai but got eight out of ten for shuriken, Shikamaru got a five out of ten for both kunai and shuriken but you could easily see he wasn't trying, Choji while actually trying sadly didn't do much better as he got a six out of ten for both, Ino actually impressed both teachers by getting eight out of ten for kunai and seven out ten for shuriken, Hinata surprised them all again by getting nine out of ten for both, and as usual, again, Sasuke and Naruto were all that was left.

"Sasuke Uchiha please come up and proceed to throw the provided kunai and shuriken." states Mizuki. All he got was a short derisive "Hn" as a response.

When he stepped up to the stand he drew a calm breath and then he surprised himself by following the dobe's advice while managing to get nine out of ten for kunai and ten out of ten for shuriken. " Impressive Sasuke-san, very well done." says none other then the brown nose Mizuki. With that he walks towards the other students not even bothering to make a comment to the "dobe".

"Naruto Uzumaki, get up here now or you will fail this exam!" says Mizuki doing a complete one eighty in his mood. As Naruto steps up to the stand and prepares to throw the kunai he notices it was heavier than most, but with a quick flick of the wrist the kunai not only hit the bulls-eye but shot right through the target as well leaving a trail of splinters in its wake. Feeling like someone was staring he turned to look at the teachers and class to see they were starting to pick up their jaws from the floor. Raising an eyebrow he asks what was on his mind "What?" the fact he said it so casually was what caused most to face fault. Turning around he proceeded to do the same with the other kunai managing to still get a bulls-eye for each one earning him a perfect ten out of ten further dumbfounding everyone. Then as he reached for the shuriken he noticed they weren't just over weighted but also unbalanced. But like last time he proved that no matter the type or make of a thrown weapon he can get the same results.

"I-Incredible Naruto a perfect score!" exclaims an excited Iruka. _"Maybe he will pass this time."_ he thinks with hope.

"Yes, yes, very impressive Naruto." says Mizuki with a scowl. _"Damn, now I'll have to try and fail him on the nin-jutsu part" _he thinks while suddenly growing a smirk.

"Alright class follow us back inside for the nin-jutsu part of the exam." says Iruka snapping most people out of their stupor. Now as everyone waits in line to do the nin-jutsu part of the exam we find Sasuke and Naruto all the way in the back waiting patiently.

Suddenly Sasuke turns and proceeds to ask "How did you do that dobe?"

Raising a single eyebrow he counters with "Do what Sasuke?"

"You know what I mean, how did you beat me in a spar and on the throwing test?" ask Sasuke more specifically.

Gaining a look of realization Naruto proceeds to say "Oh that, well, I trained." The way he said in such a casual way made Sasuke almost want to face fault.

"You….trained?" he asks as if he couldn't believe it.

"Yep" the blonde responds.

"But how did you trai-" he began to say but was interrupted when it was his turn for the nin-jutsu exam. As Naruto waited for his turn he was having a small conversation with Kurama.

**"So kit how is the test going?"** asks the demon.

_"So you decide to finally wake up huh? Well I sure surprised a lot of people today, I was even able to knock Sasuke down a few pegs. You want to know best part? He took my advice which I thought he would've thrown out he window if he could." _thinks the host.

**"Hmm, maybe he can be a redeemable Uchiha unlike the rest of that family that tried to take control of me." **comments the bijuu.

_"You know you got to let go of that hatred some time, right?" _questions the blonde.

**"*Heh* The moment I lose my hatred is the moment those traitorous Uchihas are dead."** coldly replies the fox.

_"*Sigh* We'll just have to work on it I guess, any way it looks like it's my turn." _And with that Naruto enters the exam room.

"Alright Naruto first you're going to do the henge." Says Iruka.

One moment later Naruto performs a perfect henge of the Yondaime Hokage.

"Very good, alright the next one is Kawarimi." he states.

One moment later Iruka feels a distinct _pull_ and poof he was standing were Naruto was.

"Very impressive Naruto, able to switch yourself with another person is not an easy thing to accomplish, well done. Next and last is the bunshin" says a worried Iruka.

"Iruka-sensei can I do a variant of the bunshin instead?" asks Naruto.

"Uh, sure, but may I ask why?" questions Iruka.

"That's very simple Iruka-sensei, It's because no matter how much I tried I could never perform the normal bunshin due to my large reserves of chakra but a variant would be much easier." answers Naruto with a surprisingly calm tone.

"Alright you can perform the variant anytime your ready." says Iruka. _"Maybe, just maybe!"_ exclaims Iruka in his head.

"Okay, here goes nothing." As he takes a deep breath he feels Mizuki send a subtle chakra pulse trying to disrupt his control but instead he keep a focused mind and exclaims the jutsus name. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And Scene.

Well there you have it the second chapter of Master of the Gates. Also what did you think of my first fight scene please tell me in the reviews. Now as stated in the recently updated chapter one I have a poll set up for those who want to help with picking the pairing of this story and will stay open for two weeks before I close it. Until next time, Bye!

cument here...


	3. Chapter 3

As of right now all meaningless talk will be at the end of the chapter.

Master of the Gates

Chapter 3: Bones

As Naruto walks out of the testing room for nin-jutsu one would notice the big grin forming on his face. If one were to look up from his smile you would notice the headband with a metal plate having a likeness of a leaf adorning it. And as the rest of the class notice this they couldn't help but gawk at him for passing. In their heads it finally registered that this is definitely not the same blonde they knew of.

As if finally noticing their stares he raises an eyebrow, tilted his head slightly, and asked "What?"

This caused most of the students to face fault, and causing one Shikamaru Nara to mutter his usual "Troublesome".

Shrugging it off as them realizing he isn't who they thought he continues down to his seat by the window. On his way to his seat he couldn't help but feel like someone, or some people, were looking at him. As he turned to look at who it was he sees none other than Sasuke looking at him with a look of confusion on his face.

"Yes Sasuke?", questions the blonde.

"How did you pass, dobe? Even with your new skills you would have failed the bunshin no jutsu.", asks the obsidian haired preteen.

"Well that's very simple Sasuke.", starts the blonde earning another confused look from the Uchiha. "I gained permission to use a different clone jutsu and passed that way.",

He finishes getting the avenger an idea to form in his head. Just as he was about to "ask" for him to teach him this different clone jutsu Iruka walks in order to make his speech with a seething Mizuki close behind.

"Alright everyone sit down.", calmly says Iruka, although if anyone were skilled enough you would notice the slight air of pride he carried with him. After everyone took their seats as told he began.

"Okay, as all of you know you passed the exams to become a ninja, now with that comes certain responsibilities-", And as he gets into lecture mode and continues his speech Naruto starts talking to everyone's favorite fox.

"_Hey Kurama, you awake yet?",_ thinks the blonde.

"**Yeah kit, I'm awake. What do you want?", **asks the force of nature.

"_What? I can't just talk to you every now and then without asking for something?", _says the prodigy with mock hurt.

"**Yes you can, but as of right now I get the feeling you want something. Am I right or wrong?", **honestly answers the not so demonic demon.

Mentally sighing at his oldest friends answer he decides to get to the point.

"_Well I was just wondering when you would give me that bloodline that you think would enhance my tai-jutsu.", _thinks the blonde. At this Kurama couldn't help the smirk that formed over his face.

"**Well since you finally decided to pass this horrid excuse of an exam, I was thinking I would give you your bloodline today after you leave the academy.", **states the fox causing Naruto to form a small smirk in the real world almost causing Iruka to pause in his speech/lecture.

"_For whatever reason Naruto is smiling I hope it's not for a prank on me.", _worriedly thinks the scared chu-nin.

_**Ten Boring Minutes Later**_

Everyone began to file out of the class room to get picked up by their parents, except select few, and to show off their accomplishment. But as soon as Naruto walked out the parents were confused as to who he was. But then one of them recognized the whisker marks and they soon started to have not so subtle conversations with each other.

"How did that _thing _pass?", says one.

"That monster should just drop dead.", states another.

"Why does he look so…_different_?", And so on and so forth, the not so subtle whispers continued not even noticing the subject of said "whispers" was gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As soon as he heard the parents start talking he decided that it was best to leave before things got a little violent. Not because he would start attacking or anything, but because the villagers would try to "discipline" him. When he got home he decided it was best to get into his mindscape as quick as possible. He then gets into a meditating position on his bed and quickly enters his mindscape causing his body to go limp and fall on the bed as if he was asleep.

_**Mindscape**_

Naruto soon finds himself in a lush forest filled with trees that would even tower of Kurama. Speaking of which, we find said fox calmly walking through the thick foliage casting a huge shadow over our hero. On the foxes neck you could plainly see a collar with the kanji for seal on it.

"**Well kit, you ready to receive your gift?", **jokingly asks the fox with a smirk on his visage.

"You know it Kurama!", exclaims the blonde. No matter how hard he tried the only way he wouldn't be so loud was when he was training or in a fight.

"**Well kit before I give you this bloodline let me tell about it first, okay?", **he says then continues with waiting for a reply. **"This bloodline I'm about to give you is called the Dead Bone Pulse bloodline. It is pretty much one of the most powerful bloodline's out there in the world. It allows one to manipulate their skeletons to the point of even making a whole forest of bones like the Shodaime Hokage's Moku-ton with the exception of it being, well, bone. Another ability is to increase ones bone density depending on how much chakra is used; Most of the original owners of this bloodline, the Kaguya's, only enhanced it to the point it is just slightly harder than steel, and with that you can make a sort of armor out of it. You could even make weapons out of your skeleton; most commonly used would be swords. So as far as I know this is probably one of the most versatile bloodlines in creation.", **and with that the fox looks at its host for any questions, and he didn't have to wait long.

"If this bloodline was so powerful then how come I haven't heard of it before? And if there was a clan of them then what happened to them?", ask the confused teen.

"**Well to kill two birds with one stone, that is because they were wiped out a long time ago and simply forgotten.", **casually replies the demon.

"Well isn't that a bit harsh to just forget them? I mean they were one of the most powerful clans that I've just heard of, how can they just forget about them?" questions the blonde.

"**A simple reason really," **he says causing his host to look at him funny. **"Fear." **

"Fear?" repeats the jinchuriki.

"**Yes. Fear, such a simple concept, but a complex reality. It overrides all sense of reasoning, causing panic and, eventually, chaos. You see the Kaguya clan was not the most peaceful of people. They lived to fight and fight they did. They caused nothing but bloodshed as they crossed the lands, and they enjoyed nothing else as much as fighting. Eventually, they thought it would be a good idea to fight a bijuu host. My host, to be exact."**

"What happened?", asks the current host.

"**Well they fought of course. It was barely even considered that, you see this host was one of your ancestors, Mito Uzumaki. While at first she tried to find a peaceful way to settle, the Kaguyas on the other hand only wanted a fight. It eventually escalated to the point where words wouldn't do anything and soon they fought. It took my host using all nine tails worth of my power for her to stop the fight (1). But as she was not used to using my full power at the time, she lost herself to the rage that came with it. After she woke up all she saw were dead bodies that could hardly be recognized as human. It was at that point that when I would offer my help in a fight, she would refuse, saying she would not lose herself again.",** finishes the bijuu.

"Wow", was the only thing that could be heard after the tale of the Kaguyas end.

"**Yes, it was quite impressive that it all of my power in order to kill them.", **says the grinning fox** "But enough of that. Are you ready to receive this bloodline?", **At that the blonde nodded his head and that was all the incentive he needed to begin. **"Oh! Just so you know this will hurt. A lot.", **And then it started. At first it seemed as just a warm feeling in his gut, that was when it moved into his whole body and increased in heat and continued to do so until it felt like he was being torn apart at the molecular level, which is exactly was happening. It lasted a good five hours in the real world, but in his mindscape it only lasted a couple of seconds due to the fox manipulating the feel of time in said

mindscape.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto woke up with a cold sweat all over his body. But as he kept calming himself and slowing his rapidly beating heart. He then noticed it was dark out and he could see the moon shining in its full pale luminescence. It was at that point the decided to go to his usual empty training ground. Briefly sealing his weights away he was able to blur his way there at speeds that caused a silver haired man to lose his book to the wind earning a shout of "MY PRECIOUS!" from him, making a red eyed and raven haired woman stumble back and fall on her rear blinking rapidly, putting out a bearded chain smokers lighter before he could light his cigarette, and made a green spandex clad man to spin into green whirlwind nearly causing him to fall down afterwards. The only ones noticing any sign of a moving body was silver haired man and the green spandex wearing man, but even then they could only see a midnight blue color. This wasn't the first time this happened and the two who noticed have been trying to catch this person for years now with no success.

As he neared his training grounds he heard the sounds of fighting coming from the small hut area were he slept one time because of overexerting himself. As he came within the area of the fight he was surprised to see Iruka there fighting Mizuki. When caught sight of the large scroll on Mizuki's back he grinned thinking, _"Well Mizuki-teme, It seems you finally scrounged up enough courage to steal the hokage's sacred sealing scroll." _But instead of intervening right away he decided to wait until he was needed.

"Why!? Why would you betray the village!? Why betray your wife!?", shouts a heavily wounded Iruka.

"Ha! That's very simple Iruka, It's because I want power! This village is holding me back! As for my wife when she caught wind of my plans I had no choice but to kill her, if only she could have just come with me she wouldn't be dead! But with this scroll I will be unstoppable! So I don't need her anymore as I will just be able to get anyone I want with the power I'm about to get! HAHAHA!", shouts back the psychotic rogue ninja.

At this Iruka grew a shocked look and thus didn't notice the large shuriken coming at him until it was to late. He closed his eyes and braced himself for the cold and dark embrace of death, but it never came. He cracked open one eye only to open them both in shock, because what was in front of him was none other than Naruto Uzumaki. But when he looked at the shuriken he was surprised further by seeing it was caught in between Naruto's thumb and his pointing and middle finger.

"What! How did you do that you demon!?", questioningly shouts the slightly scared rogue.

"Oh, this?", he says gesturing with the hand holding the oversized shuriken. "It is very simple really, I caught it.", he says causing Iruka to sweat drop at the explanation.

"Oh well, I'll get you this time demon! DIE!", the traitor states then shouts. But forgetting the blonde still had the other shuriken it was quickly deflected with the other being thrown at him. As he ducked he didn't see Naruto appear behind him at unnatural speed. The reason for it being unnatural was that it didn't use an ounce of chakra to enhance his movement. It was just pure and natural speed. Taking notice of a lack of target Mizuki quickly spun around only to meet a bone shattering punch to his face.

"Come on Mizuki-teme. I didn't even put my all into that punch.", "complains" the blonde. All he got was a gurgle from to currently downed rogue from choking a little on his own blood from his broken nose before spitting it out.

"What was that Mizuki-teme?", asks the blonde.

"I said. Just…DIE!", shouts the enraged chu-nin. As he lashed out with a straight jab to the source of his anger. All Naruto did was twist his body out of the way and lightly kicked the traitor in the face. AS Mizuki stumbled back holding his pulverized nose and broken jaw. Then he pulled something out from his vest and drank it quickly. His body started to convulse and expand he gained the appearance of a humanoid tiger that was only a head taller than him.

As the sound of the bones of his jaw cracking back into place and his nose repairing itself you could see the killer intent in his eyes. All Naruto did was get into a loose but practiced stance shrugging off the killer intent like it was nothing, which it was when compared to the first time he met the fox.

When a single leaf landed in front of them they sprung into action. As Mizuki swung his fist in a wild swatting motion Naruto jumped and landed on the appendage squatting down and twisting his body into a devastating kick to his head.

"WILL YOU STOP HITTING MY HEAD!" shouts the now tiger like man.

"Okay." respond a cheerful Naruto after jumping off of his arm. After he said that though he blurred to Mizuki's side and made a quick strike on his shoulder and shattered it in the process. The next moment Mizuki screamed in both rage and pain making a rear thrusting kick towards his opponent. When he hit nothing but air he turned to look, only to find nothing there.

"Huh?" was the "smart" question flowing from his mouth.

But after a second of confusion he felt his other shoulder become nothing more than a bloody stump. He screamed in excruciating pain at the loss of a limb, but managed to see Naruto have his hand down holding what looked like a sword made of…bone? But he didn't stop there because the next thing Mizuki knew was that he was flying through the air until he collided with the trunk of a tree splintering the wood and ricocheting towards the middle of an open field. He managed to stumble back into a standing position but could only stand there and watch as the "demon" walk through the foliage still holding the sword before it disintegrated into dust.

"Well Mizuki-teme, it seems that we have reached the end of our little 'fight'. So I'll give you one chance to give up and come quietly. If not you just end up being a broken man, both in body and in spirit by realizing how outclassed you were from the beginning." proposes the blonde.

"Ha*huff*as if*huff*you could*huff*beat me*huff*tell me*huff* do you know*huff* why the village hates*huff* you so much?", questions the traitor regaining his breath.

Acting as if he didn't know what he was talking about he decided to play along. "What? What are you talking about Mizuki-teme?"

"NO! MIZUKI IT'S FORBIDDEN TO SAY ANYTHING ABOUT IT!", shouts Iruka after stumbling onto the empty field.

At this Mizuki couldn't help the dark grin that formed across his face. "You know Naruto how the Yondaime killed the kyuubi? But no that is false, a bijuu can never be killed by mortal means, so the only way to stop its rampage was to seal it into something. A new born child had the best possible chances of containing a demon do to their underdeveloped chakra coils being the most adaptive at the time of their birth. You Naruto were that child. YOU ARE THE KYUUBI REBORN!", he stated hoping to break the kids spirit and will. At first he seemed to have succeeded when he noticed the blondes head down and his shoulders shaking. But that died off when he heard not crying but…laughing? And then Naruto threw his head up and practically bellowed with laughter.

"What!? What is so damn funny!?"

"What's so funny is that you think I don't already know about old fuzz butt." ,replies the blonde earning surprised looks from everyone, including a certain old man observing the event with a crystal ball.

Then Naruto gained a cold emotionless look, appeared beside Mizuki, then whispered in his ear. "And now that you broke the Sandaime's law, your punishment is death." He then launches Mizuki into the air via an upper cut to the chin. Then he grows two bone like extrusions from each of his hands, almost like claws, and vanishes and reappears next to the airborne Mizuki raining punch after skin slicing punch on the tiger like body of the traitor. With each punch thrown you could hear the sound of bones shattering from the sheer force, yet the claws Naruto made didn't crack, and then with one spinning axe kick to the neck, with a bone spike coming from the heel, Mizuki's body shot towards the ground at near instantaneous speeds forming a massive dust cloud. Once the dust cleared both spectators could only gape at the size of the crater formed, for it was nearly twenty feet in diameter. Mizuki's body had reverted back to normal sometime before the dust cloud dissipated and now lay lifeless in the middle of the crater full of holes that were made by his executioners bone claws. A figure was seen at the edge of the crater and when they could get a good look they saw it was Naruto, without his claws, wiping some dust off his haori acting as if nothing had happened.

Noticing the look he was getting from his academy teacher he tilted his head slightly with a raised eyebrow saying, "What?".

At that Iruka and the Sandaime couldn't help but face fault at the casual tone in his former students voice, and unless he was mistaken, amusement? After a moment of being absolutely awestruck at his pupils performance he decided to just say what was on his and the Sandaime's mind before he passed out, "What the hell!?", then nothing.

_**One Day Later-Konoha Hospital**_

Iruka woke to the sight of white walls and the smell of disinfectant. After some amazing deduction skills on his part he found out he was in the hospital. Slowly he propped himself on his bed wincing in pain as his, well, everything hurt; It was at that point the noticed how many bandages were covering him, "_Huh. I guess Mizuki got me better than I thought."_, was the thought that went through his head. At the sound of the door being opened he turned his head to see who was coming and it was none other then the reason he was alive to even be in the hospital in the first place.

"Hey Iruka-sensei, how are you feeling?", asks the blonde with a worried tone.

"Oh I am doing well Naruto, nothing like getting the snot beaten out of you to get you going right?" says the scarred chu-nin in an attempt to lighten the mood of the blonde earning a sigh of relief with a small chuckle.

"Well I guess team placements is going to have to be put on hold till I get out." says the chu-nin after a moment.

"Uh-huh, well I guess that I'll see you later Iruka-sensei." and with that the blonde walks out of the hospital while ignoring the looks he got from the staff.

_**Twenty Minutes Later-Naruto's Apartment**_

"**So kit how did change go?"** asked the fox after waking up from his longer than usual nap.

"_IT went pretty well Kurama, I even got to test it out on that traitor Mizuki."_ thought the blonde.

"**Nani?"** was the smart reply, **"You tested it out on that teme? HA! He had it coming for a long time! So how did feel to be able to use your bones as weapons?"**

"_In a word…incredible! Although I don't have much training with it I was able to make sword and claws with it. Plus with the week before team placements, I need to get better at using this bloodline besides claws and swords." _stated the bone user.

"**Well if you want to get better at using the bloodline why don't you use the kage bunshin jutsu?" **supplies the demon.

"_Well I would if it weren't for one problem." _

"**And what, pray tell, would that be?" **

"_The reason why I can't use shadow clones is that they would dispel them selves trying to with the bones piercing the skin and thus would destroy the clone." _explains the host.

"**Huh, I never would of guess you to be able to think things through without me, this is an improvement." **he says with a smirk.

"_Gee thanks for the com-WAIT A MOMENT!" _replies the now angry blonde.

"**Kukuku. Yet despite that your still can't take a joke." **he says before going back to sleep to leave his host alone.

"_Yeah, yeah what ever." _he grumbles before heading to his bed for the night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A.N.: Well there you have it! Naruto gets a bloodline and I would like to thank Skeek622 for the idea. Now for the pairing, I have decided to make it into a harem, but please note that there will be a limit of at most five. I have already made a decision of one of the people to get with the lucky blonde, Shizuka of the Nadeshiko village. And if your wondering of how that will happen just wait for it to come out in the later chapters. If you have any idea of who should be in the harem please don't hesitate to ask. Also, I have forgotten to mention that the doragon-ken is off of dbz's own dragon fist with the change being that of a silver version and doesn't look like Shenron more like a traditional Japanese dragon. Lastly, if you have read my other fic, The Blind Wolf, and are waiting for the next chapter release please understand that I'm stuck on how to continue from one point of the next chapter, but it won't be too long of a wait hopefully. Until next time, please review, bye!


End file.
